El pecado que nos unió
by Aulu
Summary: Misaki descubre que el inicio de su relación con Akihiko no fue producto de la casualidad...En medio de la etapa más crítica para la pareja romántica, Ijuuin se convertirá en el principal apoyo de Misaki.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Las lágrimas de Misaki

Misaki abrió los ojos. Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente, lo último que vino a su cabeza hizo que se sobresaltara. Recordó haber estado corriendo por la calle y luego el sonido de un carro frenando bruscamente.

El castaño se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama donde se encontraba. Lo primero que hizo fue verificar el estado en que se encontraba. Por suerte, no había indicios de haber resultado herido a pesar de su imprudencia.

¿Dónde estoy? –fue una de las tantas preguntas que se hizo a sí mismo mientras observaba la habitación, se dio cuenta al instante que no se trataba de la habitación de un hospital.

Cuando estaba a punto de pararse la puerta se abrió.

Misaki, veo que ya despertaste. –

¿Ijuuin sensei? –susurró el castaño. Más preguntas aparecieron a su mente.

Detrás del mangaka apareció un anciano.

Misaki él es el señor Hiroshi. Ahora que estás despierto volverá a revisarte para asegurarse de que te encuentras bien, él es médico. Sé que debes tener varias preguntas en tu mente ahora pero primero es tu salud. –

El castaño asintió con la cabeza.

Ijuuin se encontraba en la sala cuando el médico salió de la habitación después de haber revisado a Misaki. Luego de hablar durante un momento con el mangaka se retiró.

Ijuuin entró nuevamente en la habitación donde se encontraba Misaki, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado del castaño.

Yo…perdón por causar tantas molestias. –

No te preocupes, no causas ninguna. Pero ten más cuidado, no quiero que nada malo te pase. –dijo el mangaka mirando a los ojos a Misaki.

El corazón del menor se agitó un poco, era la reacción que siempre tenía cuando estaba cerca de Ijuuin y este decía algo así. Misaki eviba aquel tipo de situaciones por Usagi-san. Sintió un gran dolor al pensar en el escritor.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ijuuin al ver como el rostro de Misaki iba adquiriendo un semblante lleno de tristeza.

Sí –respondió Misaki tratando de sonar convincente. – ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?

Iba en mi auto cuando observé cómo ibas corriendo por la calle. Pensé que te detendrías al llegar al semáforo, pero no fue así. Por suerte, el carro que iba delante de mío frenó a tiempo. Te quedaste de pei un momento antes de desvanecerte. A esa hora llegar al hospital es complicado debido al tráfico así que llamé a mi vecino, el médico que te revisó hoy. Ya que no habías sufrido ningún golpe quisimos suponer que no sería riesgoso traerte aquí en lugar de intentar llegar al hospital, por suerte todo salió bien. –

La explicación de Ijuuin dejó en claro a Misaki lo que había sucedido.

Si todas las respuestas fueran así de fáciles de obtener…–pensó el castaño.

Muchas gracias por todo, creo que lo mejor será que me retire. Debo de estar ocasionando molestias en tu trabajo. –dijo Misaki levantándose de la cama.

Misaki, ¿en verdad estás bien? –preguntó Ijuuin mientras veía a Misaki terminar de amarrar sus zapatillas.

Yo… –

El castaño se quedó parado al pie de la cama. Su mirada evitaba encontrarse con los del mangaka.

Cuando corrías por la calle ibas llorando… –

…–

Lágrimas se iban agolpando en los ojos del castaño.

Si es algo privado, entiendo. Pero recuerda que si algún momento necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo. –dijo el mangaka poniéndose de pie y acercándose al lado del menor – Quizá te sientas incómodo debido a que te he confesado lo que siento por ti, pero no quisiera que eso se convierta en una barrera que impida el que aceptes mi ayuda. Eres una persona muy especial.

Perdón, es que yo… –

Las palabras no llegaban a la boca del menor. Aún no estaba seguro de nada, aún tenía muchas preguntas por hacer antes de estar seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Solo tenía la certeza de algo: su relación con el escritor nunca sería igual.

Al pensar en ellos gruesas lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas. El castaño levantó la mano para limpiarlas, pero Ijuuin se lo impidió.

El mangaka estrechó el rostro de Misaki contra su pecho mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban.

Desahógate, eso te hará bien. –dijo suavemente el mangaka. Una de sus manos acarició la cabeza del castaño.

Como si se hubiera tratado de una orden, Misaki no reprimió más su tristeza. Esa tarde de verano, Misaki lloró un largo rato en los brazos de Ijuuin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Recuerdos**

Misaki regresó al departamento. Hubiera querido huir y dejar todo atrás, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Debía de comportarse como un adulto y enfrentar las cosas por más que aquello terminara de abrir una herida profunda, imposible de curar.

Había ideado un plan en su mente, actuaría como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Aún no era el momento de pedir explicaciones.

Cuando entró al departamento el escritor se encontraba rodeado de libros, había dejado la sala hecha un desastre.

Misaki, ¿cómo te fue? –preguntó el escritor mientras dejaba en la mesa de centro un libro que había estado ojeando

Bien, todo bien. –respondió el castaño con la voz apagada.

¿Te encuentras bien? –Akihiko lo miró con preocupación y se acercó a él.

Los ojos de Misaki estaban rojos y su piel pálida, eso sin contar con el semblante decaído que tenía.

Sí, es solo que hoy estuve redactando un trabajo todo el día, mis ojos están cansados…–mintió.

No te presiones demasiado en la universidad. Si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedo ayudarte. –

La mano fría del escritor se posó gentilmente sobre la cabeza de Misaki. Este último sintió una marea de sentimientos encontrados al sentir aquel tacto.

No te preocupes…–dijo retirando la mano del mayor.

Misaki se quedó de pie delante de Akihiko. Observaba al mayor como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Desde aquella mañana todo parecía distinto.

Misaki, ¿quieres decirme algo? –

 _Eres tú el que tiene muchas cosas por aclarar…–pensó el menor mientras apretaba los puños, pero luego se relajó. No era el momento._

Me duele mucho la cabeza. No podré hacer la cena…–

Si te molesta demasiado quizá debamos ir donde un médico. –

No es necesario, dormiré temprano y para mañana estaré bien. – dijo Misaki dirigiéndose al pie de las escaleras.

Es verdad, tu hermano llamó. Confirmó que podrá venir a visitarnos mañana. –

El menor sintió que su corazón se agitaba. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, por suerte Akihiko solo podía ver su espalda.

Qué bueno…yo…entonces iré ya a descansar… hasta mañana… –dijo mientras subía los primeros peldaños de las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Hasta mañana…–susurró un pensativo Akihiko.

Apenas Misaki cerró la puerta de su habitación, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro.

El castaño se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Empezó a sollozar mientras abrazaba fuertemente sus rodillas.

Mi cuerpo…me siento tan sucio…–pensó a la par que se tocaba la cabeza, en el lugar exacto donde Akihiko había posado su mano.

Recuerdos de aquel día llegaron nuevamente a su mente.

 _Flashback_

 _Misaki se despertó temprano esa mañana, había dormido bien desde hace una semana debido a que Akihiko se había encontrado demasiado ocupado trabajando en sus manuscritos. El peliplata no había podido "recargarse" en él._

 _Cuando el castaño se dirigía al baño, a darse una ducha, el peliplata salió de su habitación._

 _Buenos días Usagi-san, ¿cómo va el manuscrito? –preguntó un poco extrañado el menor al ver que el peliplata no tenía su característica aura negra de las mañanas._

 _Está casi listo así que como recompensa quiero a Misaki –dijo con un brillo en sus ojos._

 _¿Eh? –_

 _Ahora el castaño comprendía el origen del buen humor de Akihiko._

 _El escritor tomó a Misaki de la cintura y lo llevó hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro las manos de Akihiko empezaron a deslizarse por debajo de la ropa del menor._

 _Espera, no puedo atrasarme tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno para luego ir a clases. – dijo el castaño mientras intentaba escabullirse de los brazos del escritor._

 _¿Acaso no pensabas darte un baño? –preguntó Akihiko dejando por un instante de acariciar el cuerpo que tenía a su lado._

 _Si, pero…–_

 _Pues tomemos una ducha juntos…–susurró en el oído del castaño antes de depositar un beso en su cuello que lo hizo estremecer._

 _El peliplata se encargó de desnudar a Misaki. Después se tomó su tiempo para quitarse la ropa. Le encantaba ver las inocentes reacciones de su castaño quien había decidido cubrir su desnudez con una toalla._

 _Actúas como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto desnudos. –_

 _Y tú como un pervertido. –_

 _Akihiko se colocó detrás de Misaki, la toalla de este cayó al suelo y luego fue conducido hacia la ducha._

 _Si no quieres, no te haré nada. –_

 _Como si fueras a cumplir eso. –_

 _El agua caía sobre ambos cuerpos desnudos. Akihiko, con la naturalidad que lo caracterizaba, se enjabonaba sin ningún inconveniente. Misaki, por el contrario, estaba nervioso y avergonzado. Saber que tenía a centímetros de él el cuerpo desnudo del escritor y que él se encontraba en ese mismo estado hacía que sus movimientos se volvieran torpes._

 _Creo que necesitas ayuda, deja que te enjabone la espalda. –dijo Akihiko de un momento a otro._

 _Yo puedo solo. –_

 _Akihiko no hizo caso y empezó a surcar, con el jabón, la espalda del castaño._

 _Misaki se estremecía al sentir los dedos del peliplata rozar su piel. Su cuerpo empezaba a demostrar lo bien que se sentía._

 _¿Dónde estás tocando? Dijiste que no…–se quejó el castaño al sentir la mano del escritor sobre la erección de su miembro._

 _Nada que no quisieras y creo que es evidente que sí quieres. –_

 _Akihiko estimulaba el miembro de Misaki con una mano mientras que, con la otra, se dedicaba a dilatar la entrada del menor introduciendo poco a poco sus dedos._

 _Ah…Usagi-san…basta…o yo…–_

 _El castaño se encontraba sujetando fuertemente las manijas de la ducha. El orgasmo alcanzó a Misaki en poco tiempo._

 _Alguien me extrañó mucho estos días. –comentó Akihiko de manera triunfal._

 _Y sin esperar respuesta colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del menor._

 _Misaki, voy a entrar. –_

 _No digas eso…–_

 _Lentamente el peliplata empujó su miembro. La respiración de Akihiko se hizo más profunda, la estrecha cavidad de su castaño aprisionaba de manera exquisita su erección._

 _Una vez el cuerpo de Misaki estuvo listo, las embestidas empezaron._

 _Los jadeos del castaño y el sonido de dos cuerpos volviéndose uno bajo el agua llenaron la habitación…_

 _Fin del flashback_

Misaki se levantó del suelo. Caminó hasta su armario y sacó una maleta, aquella en la que hace más de cuatro años había empacado sus cosas para quedarse a vivir con Akihiko.

No puedo quedarme a tu lado…–susurró.

 _Nota de la autora:_

 _Gracias por los comentarios, respecto a la pregunta que me hicieron sobre si habrá Junjo Sentiment pues... debo responder que lo habrá..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Akihiko bajó a desayunar, la mesa se encontraba lista.

Buenos días. –saludó el peliplata abrazando a su castaño.

Eh…buenos días Usagi-san…el desayuno…se va enfriar –comentó Misaki, su cuerpo estaba tenso.

El escritor tomó el mentón de Misaki y lo besó.

El castaño se quedó helado, dejó que la lengua de Akihiko dominara su boca sin atreverse a reaccionar.

No hagas eso, basta…–pensó Misaki en el instante que duró el beso.

¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el escritor ante la fría reacción del menor.

Es solo que hoy viene mi hermano... –respondió Misaki esquivando la mirada.

Akihiko se quedó viendo por un momento al menor. Decidió que hablaría con él luego de la visita de Takahiro si es que aún continuaba comportándose de aquella extraña manera.

¿Aún te duele la cabeza? –preguntó el escritor mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

No, estoy bien. –

Si tienes tiempo podríamos ir a dar una vuelta con Takahiro. A él le gusta el clima de esta época del año y a ti te haría bien relajarte un poco. –

Puede ser…–

El escritor se encontraba ya probando el desayuno, pero el castaño se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿No piensas comer? –

Sí, solo me distraje. Hay tantos lugares a los que podríamos ir…–comentó Misaki mientras agarraba su taza y sorbía un poco de café.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, el castaño realizaba cada actividad, por más pequeña que esta fuera como mover un plato o acomodar un libro, con suma atención. Y es que no podía evitar pensar que esa sería la última vez de todo aquello.

Antes del mediodía, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Aunque era lo que menos quería hacer, Misaki se obligó a abrir la puerta.

Takahiro al fin había llegado, saludó a Misaki con un abrazo.

Misaki, ¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Takahiro mirando con una gran sonrisa a su hermano luego, saludó al escritor –Akihiko veo que has cuidado bien de él.

¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? –preguntó el escritor quien en ese momento solo prestaba atención a Takahiro.

No mientan…–susurró el castaño con una voz apenas audible. Su mirada se dirigía al suelo.

Estuvo tranquilo, es una lástima que solo pueda quedarme un día. –contestó Takahiro.

Con Misaki estábamos planeando que podríamos salir hoy ¿verdad Misaki? –dijo Akihiko.

Takahiro y Akihiko voltearon para ver al menor, se dieron cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

No mientan…–susurró ahora lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado.

Misaki, ¿qué te sucede? –preguntó el peliplata.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó por su parte Takahiro.

Ya lo sé todo, los escuché el día de ayer…–

Takahiro y Akihiko se miraron, cada uno se negó a sí mismo la posibilidad de que aquello realmente haya sucedido.

Pero Misaki, yo acabo de llegar…–dijo Takahiro en un vano intento por negar la verdad.

"Nunca me perdonaré el haberte entregado a Misaki", eso fue lo que dijiste ayer ¿no? –

El castaño levantó la mirada. Takahiro y Akihiko observaron lo que los ojos de Misaki reflejaban: furia, tristeza y decepción.

 _Flashback_

 _Regresaré en la noche justo para preparar la cena. Recuerda que hoy tengo clases todo el día. –dijo Misaki una vez se encontraba listo para ir a la universidad._

 _La ducha conjunta con el escritor lo había dejado exhausto, pero no era la primera vez que tendría que afrontar un día lleno de clases en ese estado._

 _Puedo ir a recogerte. –ofreció el escritor._

 _Tienes que concentrarte en tu trabajo, está próxima la fecha límite para que entregues el siguiente manuscrito. –_

 _Si lo acabo a tiempo ¿con qué me recompensarás? –Akihiko miró con deseo al menor._

 _Es tu trabajo, se supone que lo tienes que hacer. –respondió un ruborizado Misaki antes de, finalmente, emprender el camino a la universidad._

 _Las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron de manera normal, pero cuando el castaño se dirigía a la siguiente clase se encontró con su amigo Toudou quien caminaba en dirección contraria._

 _Hola Toudou, ¿qué sucede? ¿no entrarás a clases? –_

 _Han cancelado todas las clases del resto del día, fumigarán el campus. Enviaron un recordatorio a primera hora el día de hoy ¿no lo viste? –_

 _Creo que soy un poco despistado. –dijo Misaki tratando de evitar profundizar más aquel tema. La ducha con Akihiko lo había distraído y no había revisado el correo de la universidad como solía hacer cada mañana._

 _¿Qué te parece si pasamos por la librería, quizá encontremos algún artículo nuevo de "The Kan"? – sugirió Todou._

 _Misaki estuvo de acuerdo con aquella idea. Ambos fueron a la librería y ojearon todo lo referente a su manga favorito. De regreso, conversaron un poco acerca de los planes para el futuro. Como la elección de Toudou de pertenecer a la policía y la postulación de Misaki a la editorial._

 _Una vez que estuvo solo, Misaki decidió que no era necesario avisar al escritor que iría a casa. Se encontraba ya cerca del departamento._

 _Cuando llegó, vio en la entrada un par de zapatos que creyó reconocer._

 _Se parecen a los de mi hermano, pero eso no puede ser, él llega mañana…quizá sea alguna visita… –pensó._

 _El castaño no sabía por qué, pero sentía que su corazón se oprimía. En lugar de entrar como siempre al departamento se asomó en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba con el interior._

 _En shock, Misaki observó que el escritor y su hermano se encontraban en la sala. Estaban sentados frente a frente y tenían cada uno un vaso de licor a la mano._

 _¿Por qué mi hermano no me avisó que podía venir hoy? Él nunca toma a estas horas…Y, ¿por qué están tan serios? ¿habrá ocurrido algo? –_

 _Misaki se quedó quieto. Sabía que no estaba bien espiar, pero algo le decía que no se moviera de donde estaba._

 _Sé que te molesta el tema, pero en verdad creo que Misaki debería empezar a buscar un sitio donde vivir. –dijo Takahiro._

 _Sabes bien que puede quedarse a vivir conmigo. –_

 _Las cosas quizá están bien, pero no puede acostumbrarse a depender de alguien. Tiene que aprender a valerse por sí mismo. –_

 _Misaki siempre me tendrá a su lado. –_

 _Sé que se aman. Cada vez que ha tenido que quedarse en mi casa he notado en su mirada lo mucho que te extrañaba… –_

 _Entonces, ¿por qué insistes en separarnos? –_

 _No es que quiera separarlos, pero no me perdonaría cometer otro error…Si algo pasara y Misaki quedara vulnerable…Entiende, esto es por su bien. –_

 _¿Qué podría pasar? –_

 _Los sentimientos pueden ser volubles… –_

 _Misaki y yo siempre estaremos juntos. –_

 _Pero…–_

 _Takahiro no terminó de hablar, se hizo un largo silencio. Luego de un momento, Akihiko tomó un poco de licor y luego se dirigió a Takahiro._

 _Aún no puedes olvidar todo lo que les hice, ¿no es así? –_

 _Yo… –_

 _Sé que en ese entonces fui muy egoísta y cruel. Nunca me perdonaré el haberte causado tanto dolor... Me parece increíble que ahora puedas estar aquí, sentado frente a mi conversando…–_

 _Dejando tu responsabilidad de lado, nunca me perdonaré el haberte entregado a Misaki. –_

 _No fue tu culpa tuya, no te di opción. –_

 _Siempre hay otra opción... –_

 _Misaki no pudo seguir escuchando, las preguntas iban y venían. Cada una lo atormentaba más que la anterior. No solo descubrió que su hermano estaba al tanto de su relación con el escritor, sino que de alguna manera la había propiciado._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Cómo logró Akihiko aquello?_

 _Silenciosamente, salió del departamento. Cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio sintió la necesidad de huir de aquella pesadilla. Empezó a correr sin tener un rumbo fijo…_

 _Fin del flashback_

¿Acaso lo que hablaron se trató de una broma? ¿Me están jugando una broma? Si es así díganmelo, por favor… –dijo Misaki con la voz quebrada, sus mejillas eran recorridas por abundantes lágrimas.

Misaki… –fue todo lo que pudo susurrar el peliplata.

Te debemos la verdad y te la daremos ¿verdad Akihiko? –

Takahiro miró fijamente al escritor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Akihiko, Takahiro y Misaki tomaron asiento.

La atmósfera en el departamento era densa. Pasó un momento antes de que Akihiko empezara a hablar, sabía que no existían las palabras que lograran hacer que Misaki asimilara la verdad de una manera no dolorosa.

Como sabes, estuve enamorado de Takahiro por mucho tiempo. Cuando tuvo que afrontar la muerte de sus padres, lo apoyé en todo lo que pude. Eso incluyó el prestarle dinero para que no tuviera problemas económicos, de lo contrario no hubiera podido quedarse a tu lado. –empezó a explicar el peliplata mirando hacia un punto fijo.

Aunque hubiera querido ver a Misaki a los ojos, este se encontraba con la cabeza gacha mirando su regazo.

En ese entonces yo quería que Takahiro llegara a sentir algo por mí, pero toda ayuda que le daba no hacía sino aumentar su impresión de que era un buen amigo... Llegó un punto en que aquella actitud me enfureció y me cegó…–

Misaki, no es necesario que escuches lo demás…Hay cosas que deben quedarse en el pasado. –dijo Takahiro con voz suplicante.

Quiero saber…– fue todo lo que dijo el menor mientras aferraba las manos en su regazo, no levantó la mirada. Sabía que, si en aquel momento miraba el estado de Akihiko y de Takahiro, podría dudar en su deseo de conocer la verdad, pero eso no haría otra cosa que empeorar la situación. Sería imposible darle la espalda a aquella nueva realidad que apenas empezaba a descubrir.

Akihiko continuó.

Yo le pedí a Takahiro que se acostara conmigo cada vez que se lo pidiera. De esa manera continuaría recibiendo mi ayuda e iría pagando su deuda. –

El corazón de Misaki latió con fuerza pero no dijo nada, quería llegar lo más pronto al final de la historia aunque cada palabra abría una herida en lo profundo de su ser.

Takahiro rechazó esto en un inicio, pero la presión de las cuentas fue demasiado para él y no tuvo otra opción. –

Entonces ¿Yo también fui parte del pago? –preguntó el castaño de un momento a otro sorprendiendo tanto a Akihiko como a Takahiro.

No. –contestó Akihiko quien tomó valor suficiente para mirar a Misaki pero este aún no levantaba la mirada– Con el tiempo dejé de pedirle que nos acostáramos. Además, Takahiro en cuanto consiguió un trabajo en el que ganara lo suficiente empezó a pagar por sí mismo las cuentas que tenía y llegó a pagarme todo el dinero que me debía. Yo no quería el dinero pero para él era una cuestión de orgullo.

¿Por qué dijiste que me entregaste? –preguntó Misaki mirando a Takahiro, pero fue Akihiko quien contestó.

Cuando me enteré que Takahiro tenía una relación seria con Nanami fui a buscarlo. Estaba molestándolo cuando alguien abrió la puerta, eras tú. Ese fue el día que te conocí. –

El día en que vi como abrazaba a mi hermano…el día en que creí que aquello solo era una "mala impresión", qué estúpido fui. –pensó Misaki.

Después de aquel encuentro le pedí a Takahiro que me ofreciera como tu tutor. –

Querías que vaya a tu departamento…–susurró el menor.

No planeaba hacerte nada, tan solo lo hice por molestar a Takahiro en venganza por su relación con Nanami. Él, después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, se opuso a la idea, pero logré convencerlo... –

Pero ese día tú…tú me…–a la mente de Misaki vinieron los recuerdos de Akihiko tocándolo por primera vez, su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Eso no fue planeado. Tienes que creerme. –el peliplata tenía deseos de abrazar a su castaño, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Tenía miedo de ser rechazado.

¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué te hizo ese día? –preguntó Takahiro levantándose del asiento.

No…nada…–mintió Misaki.

Akihiko, me dijiste que no le habías hecho absolutamente nada. –dijo enfurecido.

Takahiro se acercó donde Akihiko con la intención de golpearlo pero fue interceptado por Misaki.

Déjalo. –dijo el castaño.

Pero…– Takahiro no entendía por qué su hermano defendía al escritor.

Misaki…–susurró Akihiko. Se levantó del asiento y posó su mano sobre el hombro del castaño pero al instante el castaño se liberó.

Necesito estar solo…–

Aún no has escuchado todo…–dijo Akihiko

No quiero saber más. –

Tienes que escucharme. –Akihiko atrajo a Misaki para fundirse con él en un abrazo.

Suéltame. –exigió el menor quien, ante ese contacto, sentía un remolino de emociones.

Te amo, Misaki. Nunca dudes eso. –dijo el escritor al oído del castaño antes de que su abrazo fuera roto.

Este es el tren que debemos tomar, vamos. –dijo Takahiro a Misaki una vez estuvieron en la estación. En el camino ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra.

El castaño no se movió.

Si no lo tomamos no habrá otro hasta mañana, no puedo dejar a Nanami y Mahiro solos. –

No pienso ir contigo, dije que quería estar solo. –

Misaki…No puedo dejarte solo y menos sin saber a dónde vas a ir. –

Necesito pensar, estaré bien...tengo un lugar donde quedarme… –

Takahiro se quedó viendo a su hermano. Sabía que no podía presionarlo, menos después de lo que había pasado. Takahiro se sentía avergonzado y culpable por lo que no se atrevió a preguntarle a su hermano si planeaba regresar a casa del escritor.

Está bien, si hay algo que pueda hacer…–

No te preocupes. –

Misaki y Takahiro se despidieron torpemente. La estrecha relación de hermanos había desaparecido.

El castaño salió lentamente de la estación. Sabía que aún quedaban preguntas por hacer pero no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias de seguir explorando el pasado aunque una parte de él reclamaba todas las respuestas a gritos.

Horas después, Misaki se encontraba frente a un enorme edificio, una de sus manos sujetaba fuertemente su maleta.

Al inicio no se encontraba seguro de la decisión que había tomado, pero interiormente sentía la necesidad de continuar. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, decidió que podía ser egoísta.

Su celular tenía la pantalla encendida, acababa de mandar un mensaje. Lo más práctico hubiera sido llamar, pero había tenido miedo de la posibilidad de que su voz se quebrara en medio de la llamada.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su celular emitió un sonido anunciando que había recibido un mensaje.

"Bajo enseguida"

Del celular colgaba un artículo del manga "The Kan", Misaki se quedó viéndolo por un momento.

 _Flashback_

 _Misaki había decidido que ya era hora de regresar a casa o su celular empezaría a recibir llamadas de Akihiko._

 _Te llevaré a casa. –dijo Ijuuin tomando las llaves de su auto._

 _No es necesario, puedo ir solo. –_

 _Por más que digas eso no puedo dejarte ir solo, hoy casi sufres un accidente y en el estado en que te encuentras quisiera asegurarme de que vas a estar bien. –_

 _Estoy bien. –mintió Misaki._

 _El menor quería evitarle la molestia de tener que llevarlo a su casa y también que Akihiko empezara una escena de celos. Además, ¿cómo explicaría el haberse encontrado con él? En teoría había estado en la universidad todo el día._

 _Si no quieres que te vean conmigo puedo dejarte a un par de cuadras de distancia. Así no tendrás problemas y yo estaré tranquilo. ¿Qué te parece? –comentó Ijuuin dejando asombrado al castaño quien sintió que el mangaka había leído su mente._

 _Disculpe por tantas molestias. –_

 _Ijuuin se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes y empezó a buscar algo. Misaki lo miró con atención tratando de adivinar qué era lo que buscaba en ese momento._

 _Toma, es para ti. –dijo Ijuuin depositando en la mano del castaño un pequeño objeto._

 _Este era un colgante del cual se había sacado una colección muy limitada, conmemoraba uno de los aniversarios del manga "The Kan". Misaki miró aquel objeto boquiabierto._

 _Pero debe de ser algo preciado, ¿está seguro? –preguntó el menor sin dejar de mirar aquella figura._

 _Quiero que lo tengas como un recordatorio. –_

 _¿Recordatorio? –preguntó Misaki mirando a Ijuuin a los ojos._

 _Un recordatorio de que conmigo puedes ser egoísta. –el mangaka tomó las manos de Misaki entre las suyas– Sé que te preocupas mucho por no causar problemas a los demás, pero tienes que pensar en ti también. Así es que, si en algún momento necesitas ayuda, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo._

 _Misaki asintió levemente con la cabeza._

 _Ijuuin dejó libres las manos del castaño y abrió la puerta del departamento para ir rumbo a la casa del escritor._

" _Las manos de Ijuuin también son frías…", pensó el castaño mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta._

 _Fin del flashback_

Una mano en el hombro de Misaki lo devolvió a la realidad. El menor sintió aquella fría temperatura a través de su ropa.


End file.
